


My Fragile Heart

by Ultra



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angry Kissing, Arguing, F/M, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Old Friends, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-01
Updated: 2007-12-01
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: AU 5x18 Fragile - Chloe storms into Lex's house to yell at him about his treatment of Lana... but is that really why she's there?





	My Fragile Heart

“Chloe.” Lex greeted her with a smile, but she was in no mood for pleasantries and it showed on her face as she stalked into the room.

“I know your moral compass has a tendency to veer off course, but taking advantage of Lana when she’s at her most vulnerable?” she said sternly. “It’s despicable,” she almost spat, the very picture of anger as she put on her best threatening demeanour.

Far from being intimidated by Chloe’s attitude, Lex was actually more amused by her outburst than anything else, that and a little turned on if he were honest. It wasn’t just any woman who would stand up to him like this, certainly not the one of which Chloe spoke. To think he was seriously interested in Lana Lang was of course ludicrous and he soon told the blonde just that.

“I think your reporter’s eye is getting a little cloudy,” he said as he walked around the pool table. “You’re starting to see things that aren’t there,” he told her, moving to line up his next shot.

“I don’t have to work for the DWP to know that there was enough electricity in that room to light up the entire state of Kansas,” she snapped, only hoping he didn’t see her real emotions as his eyes met hers.

Behind the threats and anger, which she played as if she were looking out for her friend’s best interest, Chloe hid her true feelings for Lex Luthor. Jealousy is what powered her frustration and fury entirely. First Lana had taken Clark from her when she thought she wanted him, but long since Chloe’s attention had shifted to Lex.

As unobtainable as he was, she at least had a chance, up until recently when Lana’s sights had set on the bald billionaire. Chloe hated to know she would lose another potential love of her life to the fairy princess who was becoming more and more difficult to be a friend to all the time. She was far too caught up in her own pastel-coloured Lana-world, and Chloe had started to despise her for it. Taking Lex from her life would be the last straw and since challenging her so-called friend would probably only increase the problem, Chloe had hoped to dissuade her potential love interest from seeking a relationship with the raven-haired beauty. If the way Lex was looking at her now was anything to go by, she’d almost think it was working.

“It’s interesting how perceptive you are about affairs of the heart,” he said with a smirk, “considering you’ve never actually been in a serious relationship,” he added, words sharp as steel and cutting just as deep, to a point where Chloe could no longer hold in the emotions that bubbled inside her.

“For all your apparent intelligence, Lex, and your ability to second guess almost anyone,” she said, as tears formed in her eyes, dulling the anger that ought to be flashing there, “are you really so blind that you can’t see why I never had a serious relationship?” she asked him as he continued to stare at her, a look like understanding passing over his face just for a moment before it was gone again.

“And what about you, Chloe?” he challenged her with similar words. “For all of your superior instincts and quick mind, are you really so blind that you can’t see that Lana and I are friends - nothing more,” he swore to her.

Though it seemed insane, Chloe was sure he was trying to reassure her because he knew what she’d meant before, and yet that couldn’t be true. Years had passed since her want for him had begun, and it had grown to such a point now, without him ever seeing it. Why suddenly now would he take notice, unless he’d known all along and just never said a word...

“I said what I came to say,” Chloe said quietly, deciding a hasty retreat would be the best option now.

She needed time to gather her thoughts before this continued, but Lex didn’t. As Chloe turned to leave, Lex’s hand shot out to catch her arm and spin her back towards him, resulting in the two of them being practically pressed up against each other, hardly room enough between them to even breathe.

“Chloe,” he said so softly she was sure she wouldn’t have heard if she were not so close to him, and then, before she had time to process what was happening, he dipped his head and his lips landed on hers.

Pushing him away would’ve been sensible, with yells of indignation, and even a slap around the face, but Chloe didn’t do any of those sensible things. Instead, she gave into the feelings she’d harboured in silence for too long and kissed Lex back with equal passion to that which he showed for her.

When they were forced to part for the intake of oxygen, their bodies remained close together.

“If you’re so perceptive to levels of electricity and the ways of the heart,” Lex said breathlessly, “how exactly is it possible that you’ve failed to notice that I’ve been wanting to do that for more months now than I care to count?” he asked.

Chloe swallowed hard and tried to take on what had just happened here. Her eyes darted away from his intense gaze as her head spun wildly. In spite of all she felt for Lex, Chloe knew what he was, and she was wary of it. He hadn’t always treated her with kindness and yet the torch she carried for him burned ever more brightly. Sometimes you had to take the bad with the good, and where Lex Luthor was concerned those words were particularly apt. It seemed what all it came down to now was whether or not he was worth the risk.

“Lex,” she said too softly for her own liking as she fought to be resolute in her tone, “I know you’re used to getting whatever you want without even thinking about the consequence, but I promise you, if you screw this up, just once, there will be a consequence... and you’re looking at her,” she said firmly, glad she’d now more-or-less stopped shaking, at least on the outside.

“Chloe,” he smirked in spite of the serious nature of their conversation, “I think I’m getting an inkling that life is not going to be simple being your boyfriend.”


End file.
